


The rise of the phoenix

by hamlhaml



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Chameleon, Original Character(s), Redemptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlhaml/pseuds/hamlhaml
Summary: This story will follow the rise of Paris heroes into the legend they must become to bring peace in their life not only by fighting Hawkmoth ...





	The rise of the phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys since i have read almost all fics on our beloved tomato i’m gonna try to spice things up, hope you enjoy yourselves.

Right after the class took their seets at the beginning of chameleon.  
________________

It was starting to be a funny day for Nathaniel.  
Ever since Lila stepped inside the class he could feel from the back of the class Marinette’s anger and her desire to cut off the italian’s tongue and use it to paint the class red, Hawkmoth akumatized people for far less these days, ‘Maybe we’ll finally see Marinette transform,or maybe she’ll be the first to fight off the transformation’ At the thought Nath started chuckling only Marinette and Adrien didn’t get akumatized in the past 2 years but he was sure they would fight it off he at least hoped to be right.

The rest of the day passed with him following Lila with the rest of the class when at lunch finally something happened, Lila caught something Mari threw at her with the hand that she claimed a few seconds before to hurt her, saying that she did so to protect Max nonetheless, even if that thing was going right to her head. And as always none of his classmates noticed anything wrong about it an started glaring at Marinette for her attitude.  
‘God damn it, how can they be so stupid and how could I be as stupid as them believing whatever she said, I should be more careful’. At this point he started to think about all the things she said that morning to seet next to Adrien and could finally understand why Marinette was so pissed off. ‘There is gonna be too much drama this year I can only hope they get over this soon’.

_______________  
At the end of the episode when everyone changed seats and Lila is now next to Nathaniel.  
_______________

Lila was furious but tried to not show it too much she couldn’t show it to her class and so she got next to the red head without complaining. Now that she thought about it he changed his behavior after lunch and stared at her in a different way ‘Ugh another guy with a crush for me, well I can’t blame him I am quite charming’. But right now he only smiled at her once when she sat next to him and then kept drawing ‘What is he drawing? Well this is gonna be a long year lets be sure to be on everyone’s good side’

“So Nathaniel right? What are you drawing?” She turned to face him to better see him since half of his face was covered by his hairs.

“Nothing much only a few characters ideas for a comic I and a friend of mine started last year.” He didn’t look up from his sketchbook he needed to see how predictable she can be ‘Until now she threw up a lot of big names saying they were all or her friends or knew her mother maybe she only wants attention so I could probably convince her to stop and have a peaceful school year for once’

‘He didn’t even look at me! Ugh lets see if he drops his jaw to the floor like the others’ She turned away towards her textbook so that miss Bustier wouldn’t call them and whispered in his direction “You know my mother knows a few people that worked for Marvel comics in the golden age of comics maybe if you send a few copies of your comic you might get it published” and with this she smiled and waited for his reaction ‘Now he’ll know it’s useful to be my friend and he will be good from now on’

‘Well at least she didn’t say she knew Stan Lee, that’s more believable then the other things she said, maybe she is cautious now that Marinette knows about her being a liar. Ugh it’s now or never’ He cleared his throat and turned to face her catching her side eying him an then turning her gaze to the book in front of her. He shifted a bit towards her to use Ivan as a wall to not let the teacher see him “This was a good one Lila, you should be more generic in your lies so that no one can question them too much.”

She didn’t expect this and couldn’t hide her shock. She could understand that the bluenette didn’t believe her out of jelousy and that the blond believed that damn shitbug, but him? He followed her like those other idiots. Why was he complimenting her on this lie? Normally no one knows about her lies until she goes to another nation again. ‘Please don’t give me another speach about not lying, please, please, please...’ She was really done playing dumb since now four people could see past her lies so she smirked and turned to look him in the only visible eye. “If you want to compliment me about something you could say something about the one about my ears I had to research what kind of stuff I had to say if they had more questions.”

”That is the kind of lie you shouldn’t use. It was too complicated to be believable and it was a damn blessing for you that the others are too stupid to know better than to believe everything you or simply ask Marinette to call Jagged Stone during lunch since she knows the guy.”

She raised her eyebrows but then pouted “Pff as if. How could she know him and why should she have his phone number?” ‘This explains why she was so pissed, I am doing what she did to her class’

“Look i don’t know if you really were on the other side of the globe but even there you should’ve got the news that Marinette designed Jagged Stone’s sunglasses, his cover for his new album and that at her birthday he gave her a few tickets for her, her family and a friend for his tour around the world next summer. I don’t know why you two want to kill each other but I think you should try and befriend her since if you do you will befriend almost half of Paris in the process. For the lies, aside from telling you that you should be more generic I don’t think I can tell you anything but constructive criticism since probably Marinette already gave you the speech -If you don't lie we can all be friends-” 

He said this last bit with a more high pitched voice to imitate the voice of the bluenette and at that sight she put a hand in front of her mouth to control her laughter. “Well thank you for the criticism I will keep it in mind but for Marinette I don’t think we’ll solve anything. And for the speech it was Adrien the one who said that.”

“Wait he knows? Damn, since when did he stop being clueless?” While saying so he put his hands to his forehead “Or am I getting dumber?”

Lila didn’t knew why but it was somewhat relaxing talking to Nathaniel, maybe it was the fact that he didn’t trie to tell her what she could or couldn’t do. It felt almost natural to speak with him. ‘It wouldn’t hurt if he knew maybe he’ll see what the others can’t about that damn bug’  
“It could be both but Adrien knows only because that stupid Ladybug got jealous of me on my first day here in Paris and had to ruin my day humiliating me in front of him.” Even speaking of the incident of Volpina made her guts boil with rage.

‘Ladybug jealous? Mmm well they have both done dumb things.’  
“I didn’t know Ladybug could act like that but I can understand how you felt. I got akumatized the day of my birthday because Chloe, that blonde on the first row, had to show everyone my sketchbook and humiliate me in front of everyone. At least in your case it was Ladybug the cause and she probably apologized for it. I was left in Chloe’s room with her screaming at me the second those heroes got out.”  
Nathaniel's eyes were now focused on something glaring with a fire none of his classmates would expect from him but the second he started gritting his teeth he started to take a big breath to calm a bit then closed his eyes and chuckled returning his attention to the sketchbook in front of him. ‘I told this stupid story only to dad why am I telling her? She doesn’t even care’  
“Soooo now what are you gonna do with the other two here that now know your shenanigans?”

“I think that will be a surprise” As if on cue with her words class ended and they had to go home. They both started to gather their things and then got out. Once outside she could see that there were only a bunch of cars outside waiting for students but not her mother’s. ‘No car, no mom, damn perfect’ “See you tomorrow Red” So she started to walk slowly towards the metro since she had no rush to stay home alone.

“See you tomorrow Lila” And without another word he headed towards his father’s car. Once inside the other man was smiling at him with his eyes looking at him from over sunglasses ‘Oh damn it’. Nathaniel started laughing “Dad, I know that look, don’t do that she is a friend”

At that the man smiled more while he started the car “Hi! Nice to see you too kid” then after a chuckle said “Since she is just a friend you wouldn’t mind if we gave her a ride then, am I right? Come on kid, your choice, she is right”.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, looked once in her direction then turned towards his father “Ok dad, but don’t push it too much, because she is a friend and this was her first day of school.” So he opened his car window “Ehi Lila, want a ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Nice start? You would have changed something? Let me know in the comments please.


End file.
